


Miami Beach

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Florida, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Moving Out, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Amanda is moving away with her mother. Her best friend is not happy about it. He needs to tell her something.
Relationships: Aiden Zhou/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Kudos: 7





	Miami Beach

“So, let me get this straight. You're... moving? To _Florida_?" I ask weakly.

Amanda just broke the news to me. She nods and looks at me with a smile that does not quite reach her clear eyes.

"But... Why?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral.

She sighs. "I just… I need to sort some things out in my life, and I think moving in with my mother will help."

I close my eyes and try to imagine life without her.

I cannot.

We have been through so much together; she is my best friend from way back in elementary school, probably the only friend I have. She is the most important person in my life right now.

_I am in love with her..._

She wraps her arms around my waist and I pull her close and breathe in her sweet scent, a scent that can only be described as Amanda.

"When are you leaving?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Next week.” She responds. “Can you drive me to the airport? My dad and my grandmother won’t be in town, and Edward said he was busy.”

"Of course." Is what I say, almost catatonic.

_How can she just leave me?_

"I'm going to miss you." I add.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon."

My ears perk. "How soon is soon?"

"A year or so." She shrugged, and my heart sinks back again.

* * *

As promised, I drive Amanda to the airport in Providence the following week. We do not talk much on the way. There was nothing I could manage to say. She is leaving and no amount of pleading would convince her to stay.

I stop in front of the terminal and get her bags out of the trunk. She slings her backpack over her shoulder and gives me a half-smile.

I hold my arms out for a hug. Her smile widens as she steps into the circle of my arms as I hug her close to me.

After a few minutes she pulls back.

"I should go." She hurries to catch her flight as I wave to her back before sighing and getting back into my car.

_I'll get you back, Amanda_. I say to myself. _Someday, even if I have to follow you. To Florida, to Switzerland, to Mars. I can't live without you, and I won’t._

* * *

I missed her even before she left. To see her leave that day was almost unbearable. She calls every day, which makes me miss her even more.

"So, how's Miami?" I ask, nonchalantly. I am sitting on my backyard, trying to enjoy some sunlight on my skin while talking to Amanda on the phone.

"It's been great so far. It’s way bigger than Providence. Busier, too, but humid. I really missed my mom, and she has a nice apartment close to the beach down here...” She trails off, unsure how to proceed. “How have you been?"

"Great!" I lie.

I have already cried in despair, but I was trying to get on with my life. That was what Amanda would want from me.

I look up at the clouds on the big, blue sky and remember all the times Amanda and I had gone down to the beach in our very own home island just to watch the sunset and just talk about both of our lives.

Amanda tells me about her day while I try to burn this conversation into my memory. I did not want to lose any memories of her.

She stops her story to ask, "How was your day?"

"Not very good. All I did was sit alone at the music room and play the piano until my fingers bled." Another lie. I have not played the piano even once since she left. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Listen, I got to go. My mom is calling me." She hangs up before I have a chance to say bye.

I hang up the phone and put my head in my hands.

It is at that moment where I make my decision. I am going to go bring her back.

* * *

I jump in my car and drive nonstop to Miami, all twenty-one hours of it, stopping only for gas and bathroom breaks. I spent the entire trip telling myself that I need Amanda. I cannot live without her. I do not want to live without her, do not want to live my life alone, thinking about what could have been.

If only I told her how I felt before she left, maybe she would still be with me, in Cedar Cove.

Navigating through the busy streets of Miami, I finally arrive at the high-rise by the beach where she lived. I almost grovelled in front of her father for him to give me the address. I just hoped she was home.

I stop the car a few blocks away and walk the rest of the way to the loft in the pouring rain. The doorman looks at me weird, but lets me pass. Mr. Rosenberg must have called ahead for them to allow me to enter.

I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

I hear shuffling inside, a crash, which makes me chuckle, Amanda was a disaster about space orientation, and then locks turning.

The door swings open and I see the girl of my dreams standing there in the doorway, gaping at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I missed you."

She steps outside, closing the door behind her.

"Amanda, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

I pull her into my arms and take another deep breath before pressing my lips to hers.

She is shocked at first before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

When we finally pull back to breathe, I whisper, "Amanda, I'm in love with you."

She smiles at me. "I think I'm in love with you too, Aiden."


End file.
